1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc guide of a disc carrying device where multiple guide projections made of a synthetic resin are secured on the surface of a chassis made from a metal plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a disc carrying device, the device is designed to carry a disc due to the rotation of a carrying roller while the disc is held between a disc guide and a carrying roller.
In the disc guide, multiple guide projections are generally projected from the surface of a guide plate, designed to guide the disc while it is held between the guide projections and the carrying roller.
The paired guide projections are symmetrically arranged along a direction crosswise relative to the insertion direction of the disc, and surfaces that make contact with the disc are inclined so as to recede from the axial center line of the carrying roller; in other words, so as to recede from the disc surface, heading toward the center from the left and right ends of the guide plate, in order to avoid surface contact with the disc as much as possible by allowing only the outer circumferential edge to make contact with the guide projections, and also for guiding the disc, which is tilted toward the center.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-77198 discloses a disc guide made from a metal plate where a guide plate and multiple guide projections (9) and (10) are integrally formed by press work.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-298481 discloses a disc guide (41) where a guide plate and multiple projections (45), (46) and (47) are integrally formed with a synthetic resin.
The Journal of Technical Disclosure No. 2004-506542 issued by JIII (Japan Institute of Invention and Innovation), discloses the configuration of a disc guide where multiple disc guide projections made of a synthetic resin (referred to as “disc guides 9” in the journal of technical disclosure) are formed on a guide plate made from a metal plate (referred to as “guide plate 5” in the journal of technical disclosure) by outsert molding. In addition, it is designed such that a disc is held between the guide projections (9) of the disc guide 9 and a taper roller (8).
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-77198, since the disc plate and guide projections are integrally formed with a metal plate, sliding of the disc relative to the guide projections is poor and the disc may not be smoothly carried. Moreover, there is another problem that since the disc makes contact with the metal guide projections, the disc can easily be damaged.
Further, in the configuration of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2002-298481, because the guide plate is made of a synthetic resin, deformation, such as warping easily occurs at the time of molding and its strength is not sufficient, and when deformation occurs, the disc may not be smoothly carried.
In the Journal of Technical Disclosure No. 2004-506542, the guide plate is made from metal where deformation is difficult to occur and the guide projections are made of a synthetic resin, which is smoothly slidable. However, since the outsert molding is used, it is necessary to attach and secure the resin to a portion of the metal plate by molding. Hence, there is the problem that not only is molding difficult, but it is also costly.
The present invention has been accomplished by taking these problems into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a disc guide of a disc carrying device where a metal plate is used as a guide plate, which is difficult to deform, and a synthetic resin, which is easily producible at low cost.